


The game of death.

by tulipsblade



Series: reality [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Graphic, a scary one., and my interpetation of life and death, and some just.. quit at the start, isnt it?, its like a game, just a fun game, some decided to finish the game, some decided to quit at stage 18, yet it makes so much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsblade/pseuds/tulipsblade
Summary: Just my interpretation of Life and death.
Series: reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054331
Kudos: 2





	The game of death.

tik. tok. tik. tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

The time is running out.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

Why are you scared?

Isn’t this just all a game?

Oh, come on now.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

Your end is near.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

tik.

tok.

the end is here.

Why do you look so.. scared?

this is just a game, there's nothing scary about it.

It’s just a game of life and death.

tik….

…

…

...


End file.
